Redemption
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Suffering for his father’s sins, Darien and his family must wonder the earth for an eternity, taking lives of others to survive. Prophecy has it that their salvation is in the hands of a young woman, but will she want to help a group of vampires? Hell n
1. Default Chapter

Redemption

I _  
The Invitation_   
¸¸.··.¸¸

It had come on a dreary, frustrating day; one of the worst she had had in years. Through the bills and junk mail, the envelope had screamed for her attention as soon as her fingertips skimmed over the watermarked paper. The neat handwriting scrawled across the front was the color of fresh blood just drawn, but her curiosity was enticed the most by the wax seal that held the heavy, expensive paper shut. Inspecting the red wax closer she had seen an intricate seal holding the letter S as the center and most pronounced feature. 

Setting the rest of the mundane mail down, she flipped it over once more to see if it was, indeed, addressed to her. 

_Bunny Cyphers...._

Seeing her name reassured her that it was not for a 'Morgan Wade' she still got mail for. Feeling that it would be improper for her to rip the top open, she grabbed a butter knife instead to gently pry the wax seal open. No, savagely ripping open envelopes was reserved for the monotonous pile on her kitchen counter. 

Inside, Bunny had expected a letter from a friend or a relative written with the same red ink on the same heavy paper asking for money or something of the like. That was what she had expected at least, but found inside was a single slip of ivory that mirrored the square shape of its container. The handwriting was indeed written in the same blood red on the same paper but it wasn't a letter. It was an invitation imploring that she attend a dinner to discuss her work... at the Shields Manor up on Widow's Peak. 

"Oh God." Sinking into a kitchen table chair, Bunny's heart began to flitter weakly with the possibilities of this invitation, accompanied by childhood memories. 

She had grown up in Rosedale and had therefore heard of every ghost story that centered around Widow's Peak, the mountain surrounded by the forest that fringed the small town, but even more so about the mansion that resided in those altitudes. Every bull headed boy she knew who thought themselves to be God's gift to her gender had gone up there to drink and do 'manly' things. 

On dare or boast, it didn't matter, they would stagger through the woods to get a glimpse of the dark, empty Shields Manor and try to take a peek at a ghost or demon. Then each group of 'buds' would then hightail it out of there for more times than not, they would see something unholy and report their 'brave' exploits to anyone who would hear of them. Which was all of Glen High and then some. 

This right of passage, this tradition went on for as long as Bunny could remember but it all came to a screeching halt when a group of boys, in their haste to get away from whatever it was that they saw, drove their car right into an oak killing all five of them. Rosedale, being as small at it was, had not a one person untouched by the news. It, however, had hit close to home for Bunny and her friends for she knew one of the boys. 

Greg Anderson, quarterback and town sweetheart had reassured Bunny that he wouldn't do anything too reckless up on the small mountain. She remembered his easy smile, lazy laugh and charming personality that had won her over. He had used it to put her at ease too when she heard that he was going with friends up to the manor. Kissing the top of her head he promised he wouldn't drink or do anything illegal. He, just like so many others who had come before him, just wanted to see if the stories were true. This pacified her somewhat, causing her to push aside the horrible feeling she had since a week before. 

Ami Anderson, however, was much more harder to convince. She was Greg's younger sister, Bunny's best friend, and number one not in their junior class alone, but in all of Glen High. Ami begged and pleaded with her big brother not to go, that it was stupid and foolhardy to even go when ghosts and demons didn't exist. _Just for fun, baby sister,_ he had said. _I'll be safe, Buns. I love you._

Bunny jumped when something velvety brushed against her ankle. Looking down she saw maroon eyes as large as dinner plates staring up at her. 

The blonde began to laugh. She had been reminiscing so much, so vividly that her crystal blue eyes were full of unshed tears. It was in the past and her first love was in a much better place. 

"Hungry, Luna?" Bunny stood and walked into the kitchen, trying not to stumble as her black kitten pranced around her feet, mewing enthusiastically. 

Mind wondering once again, like it did often when she had a day such as she did that day; she began to think her day over. It was one for the books, she could be sure. 

First, she had pulled up to the gallery where she managed to find it surrounded by police and yellow tape. It seemed that someone had broken in that night, stealing a good hundred thousand dollars worth of art. Before she could even answer any of the police officers' questions, a man in his mid forties came blustering outside seeing red. 

"Mr. Jacobson...?!" Bunny looked at him with open shock. 

She had only met the owner face to face twice since working at _Gallery Rosedale_ for he had let her full reign of his gallery while he traveled the world, taking the finer things in life for granted. It was odd to see him there since last she heard from him he was in the East, but it did make since that he would make a special trip home considering more than half of the gallery's items were stolen. 

"You insufferable...!" The owner came to stand in front of Bunny, "How could you let this happen?!" 

"Mr. Jacobson, I couldn't have known-" 

"I left everything in your _capable_ hands! Only to have everything ruined! How could I have trusted you?! How could you have let this happen?!" He roared, shaking furiously. 

Surprise began to be replaced by anger. What in the hell was he talking about? Like she was to know the gallery was going to be hit that very night. 

Straightening up to her full height, which was a good inch or two on her employer, she began to try to reason with him before anger totally took over her common sense, "Mr. Jacobson, I had no idea that the gallery was going to be robbed. It was locked up with the security system on, like it is every night. If you would only calm down for a moment, we could still get back a good portion of the lost revenue if we cooperate with the police." 

To make a long, tiring story short, Mr. Jacobson had been too devastated and angry to see any reason at all. Bunny, being the next figure of authority below him, made the perfect scapegoat for his desperate fury. Needless to say, she was the manager at Gallery Rosedale no more. 

But the icing, sprinkles, and cherries on the cake had been the events that were to soon follow after the gallery incident: James, her boyfriend, broke up with her during lunch because of a new love interest; her car received a flat on the way home, and her cell phone was now laying in the middle of the street in pieces, complimentary of some red Ford Focus, but only after Bunny dropped it trying to call for roadside assistance. 

To the onlooker, despite such a day, she seemed collected, if not absentminded, and extremely exhausted. When she sunk into her couch, invitation forgotten momentarily, she began to laugh at her luck, her boss' irrationalness, the thought that she really didn't care what James did, the fact that she got a flat that only added to the eventfulness of her day, and at her cell phone getting ran over. What were the chances? 

She laughed and laughed and laughed until her amusement gave way to tears, "This is so stupid." 

Everything was so surreal and pointlessly upsetting, but it still hurt. 

Curling up into a ball, she fell asleep for only a moment or two only to be awoken by the ringing of her doorbell. Stretching, the unemployed blonde stood and staggered in the day's fading light to her door. She felt worlds better about her comical situation until she opened the door to see three women standing on her stoop, armed to the teeth with brownies, chick flicks, wine, pedicure kits, and other assorted goodies. The tears came again and the three rushed forward to comfort their best friend. 

¸¸.··.¸¸ 

"What do you think they want?" Lita asked, passing the invitation to Ami for inspection. 

Mina sat up and reached for her glass of wine, "Yeah, it must be something important." 

"I have no idea," Bunny rolled over on her stomach. 

The four were currently lazing about her living room, their relaxed figures lit by the fire burning in Bunny's hearth. It was an all out girl fest. Just what the doctor had ordered for the distraught blonde. 

Lita Johnson, who owned her own restaurant, had bumped into James (now referred to as 'ass wipe' from this day forth) while shopping in the grocer's market for Brazil nuts and had learned of his unfaithfulness when she asked how her best friend was doing. She then proceeded to call Mina Artwell who was getting her nails done at the salon across from _Gallery Rosedale,_ who informed Lita that there had been a burglary that night. The blonde music teacher then called Ami, Dr. Anderson to those who worked at Rosedale Hospital, to tell her friend that not only had their best bud Bunny been dumped, but her gallery had also been robbed only to learn that Ami had already known about the robbery. It turns out that after their friend had left the scene, Mr. Jacobson had a full on heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. Ami then learned from the EMTs that his gallery had been hit and he had just fired the manager, Bunny Cyphers. 

Without planning and without another word to one another, they all headed to their friend's house to have an all out girl fest to cheer Bunny up, pulling up to the small yellow house at the same time. It had worked smashingly. 

"Maybe they'll become disinterested once they realize that I am no longer working at the gallery," Bunny grabbed another brownie. 

"Or," Mina began, "They'll be even more so interested in employing you when they learn that your prior obligations are no more." 

Ami, always studious even when slightly tipsy, "But it doesn't really specify what 'work' they're interested in. It is a very vague invitation and a little full of itself since it is lacking in a phone number to RSVP." 

Lita began to snicker, "The invitation is full of itself?" 

"Oh, you know what I mean," she smiled despite of herself, "What it means, is that they expect you to attend, no excuses. But most interesting part is that it is the Shields Manor." 

"Yeah, when did they get back into town?" Mina asked, pouring herself more of Lita's famous wine, "Last I heard they were conquering Japan." 

"Exactly. What does a huge corporate family want with me? Half the time they're running their trillion dollar corporate company, the other half being hounded by the paparazzi," Bunny leaned forward as if she had a secret to tell, "Did you know that they have never been photographed? I don't know how they do it. Not one picture." 

"Yeah, but I hear that the head of the company, what's it... Darien Shields, he's a hottie. And single too," Mina giggled. 

"I don't know how you find this stuff out, Mina, and besides, if they've never been photographed, don't you think that he might be a fat, balding old man?" Lita threw a pillow at her friend. 

"It's my business to know, and I have my sources." 

"Your sources," Ami stifled a snicker. 

The blonde singer began to turn red and was about to start bickering with her friends when Bunny stood up, albeit a little unsteady, "How about we start making a dent in this ridiculous pile of movies you brats brought?" 

"Brats?" Mina decided to throw her pillow at Bunny instead of Lita. 

"Hey!" She laughed as she fell back on the couch. 

"Movies sound good," Lita began to sift through the pile. 

"No _Gone with the Wind!_ It makes me cry every time... for hours." 

"Hear, hear!" Mina cheered. 

Lita stood up to pop in a DVD, "I agree. I don't even know why you brought it Ami. You know you're the only one who likes it." 

"What? How you can you not? It's a historical masterpiece!" The doctor waved her hand about, causing the wine in her glass to splosh dangerously around, "It's the greatest!" 

Bunny laid down, propping her head up, "Because Scarlet is a spoilt bitch." 

This earned a good laugh from everyone, even Ami who was trying to hide it in her drink. The four instead began their moviethon with _Two Weeks Notice,_ one of Bunny's favorites. As she watched her hero Sandra Bullock klutz her way through the movie, she decided that it couldn't hurt to attend the dinner at the Shields Manor. It might be the smartest business move she ever could make. Besides, what else could go wrong? 

.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°·.¸¸.·°¯°· 

_TR- Wee...? It was a non-eventful beginning, really. Just one to lay the groundwork down for the rest of the story. I love girl fests, don't you? As always, I want reviews and I know you have them!! So gimmie. _

(unedited) 

5.27.04 


	2. The Dinner

**Redemption**  
II  
_The Dinner_  
..  
  
_'What in the hell am I doing_?' Bunny thought over and over and over again as her little Accord wove through the Widow Forest's winding roads to the top most part of the lonely mountain.  
  
After much debate, she thought that it would be best to accept the vague invitation. She really didn't have much else to do other than job hunting and besides, her friends had encouraged her to take the opportunity for this potential business contact. It was very desirable to have the name 'Shields' on her list of business references. That made her grin.  
  
But the sun was slowly dipping behind the mountain and the shadows of the lonely, dangerous road were becoming more threatening. With the surrounding darkness that seemed to quite literally close in on her, Bunny's self confidence and curiosity began to wan. A voice in her head kept telling her to turn the car around, it wasn't too late, while another told her to press on, that she had bills to pay. Lots of them too.  
  
The blonde turned the radio up slightly to comfort herself, to keep her imaginative mind from wandering to the ghost stories that took place on this very road, in the very house she was about to spend a few hours of her time....  
  
She could have hit her head on the steering wheel. Now she was just spooking herself in attempts to occupy her mind from the very visions of horror she made a point not to think about. She could have and probably would have, but the mansion came into view and soon her car was parked in front of the gates. Looking around, she saw a speaker on one of the stone pillars that held the iron gates up.  
  
Stepping out of her car, she smoothed out her black dress and walked over to the speaker, only to stop and stare at the iron work that remained closed. It was menacing, to be sure, with sharp twists and gothic patterns but what really caught her eye was the huge silhouette of a dragon in the very center.   
  
Stepping closer she felt a sense of deja vu come over her. It was such a familiar marking that she was sure she had seen it somewhere before, in a painting or something historical. Perhaps it was just her imagination or the fact that dragons were popular in family crests and the Shields' were the type of family who still honored such old customs. The wax seal on the invitation was proof of that.  
  
Shaking off her strange revere, she moved to the box and before she could press the button to call, a voice resounded out of it, making her jump. "Welcome, Miss Cyphers."  
  
And with a loud, screeching the heavy iron gates swung open to let her in. Transfixed, she just climbed in her car and drove on through, leaning forward to get glimpses of the surrounding walls of the huge estate and the house itself. It was most definitely was out of this world with its gargoyle-like statuettes made of black stone, the menacing archways, windows resembling that of a cathedral's, and so many more details that were lost to her senses of apprehension. No wonder people made up ghost stories about it; it was freaking scarey!  
  
Bunny pulled the black Accord around the circular drive way where a large fountain lay in the center. That too was made of some sort of black stone and had demonic creatures adorned as the focal point. Turning her attention back to the drive way she saw that she was now directly in front of the house's front doors. Not only that but there was a man standing in the middle of the road, waiting patiently for her to stop.  
  
When she did so, the old-- almost ancient-- man walked over to her door and opened it for her, "Miss Cyphers, welcome to Shields Manor."  
  
"Uh–" Bunny's voice squeaked, "Thank you."  
  
Climbing out she grabbed her purse and portfolio, then handed the man in the tux her keys. Walking on legs that felt as if they had been reconstructed of gelatin, she walked up the steps to the front doors and timidly knocked. So softly did she knock on the dark mahogany wood that she barely herself heard the sound. Surely no one inside did, but the doors opened any how and Bunny was greeted by one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.  
  
She was tall, around Bunny's height. Her skin was an exotic tan, eyes a piercing, seductive violet; and her hair fell down her back in liquid like strands. The red dress she was wearing was elegant and, Bunny imagined, could send any sane man into a quavering mass of desire. Or maybe that was just the woman alone.  
  
"Why, Miss Cyphers, how good of you to make it," the woman spoke with a slight accent, stepping aside to allow Bunny to enter the expansive building, "Please, come in."  
  
"Uh, thank you." She said for the second time that night.  
  
"I do hope that you found the manor without difficulty," the woman continued, closing the massive doors behind the blonde.  
  
"No– it wasn't too difficult to find," Bunny answered truthfully, feeling a little out of place in the massive parlor.  
  
"Good," the mystery woman extended a silken, elegant hand and smiled a slow, easy smile, "Rei Manson. I am most happy to meet you, Miss Cyphers."  
  
She took her hand and smiled, ignoring the jolt that ran up her arm when she made contact with Rei, "Likewise, and please, call me Bunny."  
  
Again Rei smiled her seductive smile, "All right, Bunny. Please, would you join me for a few drinks while we wait for dinner to begin?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lord knows I could use it, Bunny thought. She was tense to say the least and extremely nervous. Rei, strangely enough, helped ease some of her weariness even though her body language screamed power and confidence, and her aura oozed a sensuality that Bunny envied slightly. Even with all of that, the blonde felt some sort of peace as she followed her hostess through vast hallways to come upon a large living room of sorts.  
  
It was as luxurious as the rest of what the guest had seen, and she was sure that no expenses were thought twice about to make it seem so. The whole decor of the manor, in fact, held the same antique, gothic theme that the outside seemed to hold. It was intriguing because more than half of the house's contents seemed to be decades old, maybe older. Family heirlooms, she gathered.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Rei walked directly towards a small golden cart that held several crystal containers and glasses, "What would you like?"  
  
"Uh– " She began, sitting on a plush, blood red couch, propping her black portfolio on the side, "A Manhattan, if you can manage, please."  
  
She couldn't see it, but could hear the smile in Rei's voice, "I can manage."  
  
Walking across the room with Bunny's drink and her own in hand, the brunette sat across from her guest in a high backed chair, but not before handing the Manhattan to Bunny, "A bold drink. Nervous?"  
  
"Um, sort of. I have never been in a house such as this, holding company as I am now."  
  
Rei laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "Yes, I can see how I would be intimidating."  
  
"No," Bunny smiled, "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I am in shock to even be here really. Which reminds me... what exactly am I here for? I mean, the invitation said something about my work, so just as a precaution, I brought my portfolio just in case. I hope that's all right."  
  
Again the sensuous woman smiled, "No, that is more than all right. My fiancee's brother has a painting of yours I believe. That fancy he has taken in your work, as you say, has motivated him to invite you here tonight. As for what his intentions are exactly, I'll wait for him to inform you of what exactly it is he's looking for."  
  
That answer wasn't exactly what she had been looking for, but it would have to do for the time being, Bunny decided. But what bothered her most was that there was something about the way Rei said it. It was almost as if there was a double meaning behind what had just been said.  
  
The first part clicked, "A painting... of mine?"  
  
"Yes. I myself have taken a particular liking to it. Redemption, I believe is its name. A masterpiece."  
  
"A– a masterpiece? I'm not sure it is that great...."  
  
"Please don't belittle yourself, Bunny. My future brother in-law and I have share a fine palate for art."  
  
"Oh, well. Thank you. Last I saw of Redemption was..." she calculated the years in her head, "Five years? It was in New York I painted it and sold it to a gallery."  
  
"I do believe that is where he found it."  
  
"I had no idea that someone bought it. It was such a sad, disturbing piece," her brow furrowed, "It's actually kind of funny that it would end up in my home town, huh?"  
  
"Fate, perhaps, took him to that gallery that day to buy that painting and to bring it back here to hang," Rei smiled, "Or just coincidence. It has brought our family joy to look upon your talent. Would you like to see it again?"  
  
When the blonde nodded, her hostess stood, setting her untouched drink back on the cart, "I am sure Darien would love to discuss it with you. Now, if you'll excuse me for just a moment, I'll go and see if dinner is ready."  
  
Bunny watched her retreat and when she was alone, she downed the rest of her drink with haste hoping for liquid courage. Blinking away the tears that came from her searing throat, she stood and began to walk around the room. It did seem that Darien Shields was the one who had summoned her after all. Great, she thought, more cause to be nervous.  
  
..  
  
He had been on the second floor in his study when he saw her arrive. Peering through the window he saw Joseph help her out and then valet her small Honda Accord. Even from inside he could smell her apprehension as she stepped up to the doors.  
  
A slow, calculating smile came upon his lips. Rei would be the one greeting her. Out of all of his family, she was most anxious to meet this Bunny Cyphers. Well, next to him of course. He had been waiting for centuries to meet this woman, endlessly searching for her. Now that he found her, he had no intention of letting her go. Ever.  
  
"Do you really think she's the one, Endymion?" A familiar male voice asked.  
  
Turning he gave his cousin a look of annoyance, and said in a pronounced language not lost on the second man, half heartedly scolding him.  
  
"Of course, Darien. But really, why should we be so lucky to find her in Rosedale?"  
  
"Don't you feel it Marius? Don't you feel it within your soul that she's the one?" Darien sat down behind a menacing desk, steel blue eyes fixated upon his cousin.  
  
The man known to be Marius Graves, looked away, staring at nothing in particular, "Like we have souls...."  
  
The first man just chuckled at this, "Now now, Malachite. That's unfair. Of course we have souls, which is exactly why we need her."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to excuse me if I am a little weary of looking for someone who probably never did or will exist. It is too much to ask for that hope to remain after all these years." The white haired man turned his slate blue eyes towards his cousin once more, "Don't you think?"  
  
"Jadiete doesn't seem to think that I am so foolish. If there is a Hell, why not a Heaven? If demons can exist, why not angels? Really, cousin, I thought that you would have more faith in me."  
  
Marius' eyes narrowed, "I do have faith in you, _cousin_. To keep this family together, however, I cannot believe so easily in some prophecy given by a phantom that, may I remind you, only you saw."  
  
It was Darien's turn to become cold, "Malachite, I do not appreciate what you are insinuating. You once believed in me, where is that belief now? It seems that you would rather take your fate into your own hands by throwing yourself into the morning light's mercy." He hesitated, studying his dear relative who was once again avoiding eye contact, "Have you lost will?"  
  
There was a lapse of silence before the second man responded, "... no. Not yet at least."  
  
Before Darien could pry any further out of anger and concern, a quiet knock announced Rei as she quietly opened the door, "Dinner, gentlemen, is served."  
  
Standing, the head of the household stopped as he brushed past his emotionless cousin and said firmly, "We will continue discussing this later, cousin."  
  
"As you wish," Marius sighed.  
  
Rei took Darien's offered arm as they left the study.  
  
"She is quite beautiful," she said as they walked down the dark hallways together, "If not a little frightened."  
  
He smirked, "Frightened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We shall have to put her as much as at ease as we can provide, hmm?"  
  
"I have hope, friend. For the first time since... after the first thousand with Jadiete. She exudes this light that no other holds."  
  
"A light, you say."  
  
"Yes, it is only hidden behind walls unseen. Walls only you will be able to break down."  
  
"Mmn."  
  
Detaching herself from Darien, Rei walked on past the vast dinning room to retrieve Bunny. He looked around to see two men join him, the only family presently in America. One was Marius and the other was Nathaniel Harrington to the world, Nephrite to family.  
  
Rei slinked back into the room with the blonde following behind. She did indeed, Darien noted, seem like a scared little rabbit being knowing lured into the wolf's din. He smiled secretly at this analogy.  
  
Rei brought her in front of the men for introductions, "Bunny, these gentlemen are Marius Graves, Nathaniel Harrington, and the man who bought your painting, Darien Shields."  
  
.................................  
_TR- Well, I did a bunch of research on a certain person to write this and get the idea. I can't wait until Bunny finds out exactly what Darien and fam wants from her. Which will be next chapter...? Buwhahaha! That and you'll find out who it is that I had to research. It's pretty interesting, but scarey. And this isn't going to be a mainstream 'Bleh! Bleh! I'm a vampire, you're a slayer, I want you right now. I know you want me too' story. Blah. Expect something a little more creative, will ya?  
  
5.30.04  
  
(unedited) _


End file.
